Detrás de la apariencia
by MissKaro
Summary: Panem estaba lleno de actos. De un guión chocante, sin pureza ni sentido. ¿Qué eran una sonrisa, un listón y un bonito vestido, sino meros instrumentos de ese juego retorcido? Regalo para Cat-Zetyblack. Este fic forma parte del intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El Diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sea reconocible es de mi propiedad, este fic ha sido hecho para el _Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._**

 ** _Dedicado a_** _Cat-Zetyblack **. Amiguita secreta, espero, en lo más profundo, que sea de tu gusto.**_

 _ **Agradezco a** Coraline T **por betear este fic.**_

* * *

 **Detrás de la apariencia**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

En el aire se sentía la llegada de la festividad de fin de año.

Era de esperarse, pronto se alcanzaría el día que culminaba los ritos de los Juegos del Hambre anuales (o los programas televisivos relacionados a ellos que obligatoriamente debían verse).

Cada familia de los Distritos de Panem debía tener su manera de celebrar que ese año sus hijos no habían sido escogidos como tributos en los Juegos del Hambre. Era probable que incluso algunas de las que pertenecían a los Distritos profesionales lo hicieran, sólo que en la privacidad de sus hogares, lejos de los ojos inquisidores del Capitolio (o, en su defecto, de los Agentes de la Paz).

En el Distrito 12 se hacía el Festival de la Cosecha.

La celebración no era alguna clase de parafernalia —ni aunque pudieran permitírsela lo sería, pues aquella pertenecía únicamente al Capitolio—; más bien era el suspiro de alivio anual que los padres se daban por no haber presenciado la brutal muerte de sus hijos en el verano. Tenía lugar el último día del Tour de la Victoria, que poca importancia tenía en el Doce dado el escaso número de Vencedores en su historia, cuando el invierno congelaba las extremidades de los habitantes de la Veta; ocurría cuando restaba poco para empezar un nuevo año, y con éste, sus estragos.

No se hacía más que una comida en casa o, si las posibilidades lo permitían, una con los amigos, pero las reuniones significaban alguna clase de supervivencia a otro desgraciado año bajo el yugo del Capitolio, además de un tiempo en el que podía sonreírse ante la esperanza que _algo_ se suscitara y se derrocara el régimen de Snow.

Ese año, sin embargo, la victoria de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark hacía de la celebración una diferencia; la preparación estaba a cargo del Capitolio, se veían venir las barrigas llenas que siquiera un día mitigaran la sensación helada del cuerpo provocada por la gélida brisa invernal.

A causa de la fiesta, en las calles del pueblo había cierto alboroto. Faltaba poco más de una semana para el regreso de los Vencedores, quienes brindarían por su victoria en la casa del Alcalde junto a sus familias un día antes del Festival, y los organizadores del evento estaban preparándose para tener el Distrito listo cuando este hubiera de mostrarse a las cámaras.

Para Gale, todo aquello era un mudo recordatorio de que Catnip ya no le pertenecía a él, sino a _ellos_. Era una más, junto a su panadero.

Nunca la habría animado a ganar si en la emoción del momento hubiera pensado qué implicaciones tenía la victoria para con él. Como Vencedora, ella nunca estaría al alcance de un simple minero, _el primo_.

La verdad era que una vez la papeleta con el nombre de _Primrose Everdeen_ había sido escogida, cualquier oportunidad con él se había esfumado (aún si esta existió alguna vez).

El problema era que no podía verlo, mucho menos aceptarlo.

Guardaba la egoísta esperanza que dentro de poco se despertaría de ese mal sueño, miraría a su alrededor y se percataría que seguía en la pequeña cama de su casa, en la que sus pies quedaban de fuera debido a su estatura, escuchando los ronquidos de Vick, sudando de miedo y ansiedad como todas las noches antes del día de la Cosecha; que saldría a cazar con Katniss, irían a la plaza y el nombre de dos desafortunados niños saldría de la urna; que los labios de Effie Trinket pronunciarían cualquier nombre que no fuese el de Prim.

Cualquier persona, incluso alguien con cinco o seis papeletas y no una; deseaba que hubiera sido cualquiera, hasta la hija del mismo Alcalde, con tal de que no fuesen Prim ni _la chica en llamas_.

En sus adentros, llevado por la rabia, podía permitirse aquella clase de pensamientos, aunque fueran injustos (pero en Panem todo lo era).

Principalmente ahora podía ocurrírsele algo así, cuando su enojo rebasaba el límite de su control.

Madge Undersee había traspasado una línea. Y quién mejor para desahogar su furia que la privilegiada, mimada y pagada de sí misma hija del Alcalde.

Sus emociones cegaban su juicio, así que no le importaba que alguien tratara de impedírselo de alguna forma, fácilmente arrasaría con él o ella.

Afortunadamente, nadie prestaba atención a un muchacho furibundo, vestido con las sencillas ropas de la Veta que eran una burla para el frío de la temporada y que no hacían nada para calentar el robusto cuerpo que las portaba; de hacerlo, percibirían que el vaho de su boca no era a causa de la temperatura del ambiente, sino del jadeo de la rabia poco contenida en el pelinegro.

Él caminaba con zancadas largas, pero seguras, insonoras por lo aprendido al fungir como cazador, así que nadie podía imaginarse que malas intenciones lo movieran.

Lo único que anunciaba su presencia era el sonido de las monedas en su bolsillo, que chocaban unas con otras con cada paso que daba, burlándose de él, alimentando su estado colérico.

Eran más monedas de las que se pagaba por unas fresas aún no bien entradas en temporada, prácticamente de mala calidad.

Gale estaba seguro que por lástima, a raíz de las demostraciones en televisión de los _amantes del Distrito Doce_ , Madge Undersee le había dado dinero de más a cambio de las fresas.

Odiaba que le tuvieran _lástima_.

Le producía odio que alguien le mirara y sintiera pena por él, por sus circunstancias. Sentía la bilis en la garganta al percibir miradas compasivas de los otros, le daban ganas de molerlos a golpes para quitárselas.

Pero los que más detestaba era la caridad.

Tenía la suficiente capacidad de proveer para su familia, no estaba necesitado de las atenciones de nadie… mucho menos de la rubia que usaba vestidos elegantes capaces de alimentar a su familia durante un año y que vivía en una casa donde podía mantenerse caliente durante el invierno, o que tocaba un piano para entretenerse en cualquier hora del día, porque no tenía más nada que hacer.

No, ya se había callado bastante el enojo que le ocasionaban las miradas de pena en el Quemador —hasta en su casa con Rory o su madre—, tarde o temprano tenía que explotar, y suficiente tenía en contra de la hija del Alcalde. Ella sería buen objeto de su furia, porque para él representaba al Capitolio y si no podía decirle lo que pensaba a Snow, se lo expresaría a Madge Undersee.

Por ahora, quedaría lo suficientemente satisfecho.

Así que cuando llegó a la parte trasera de la mansión del Alcalde y por el rabillo de su ojo la vio tras la ventana, sentada a la mesa de la cocina sin preocupaciones, la flama que era su cuerpo, ardió aún más, alimentando la furia ciega que refulgía en sus ojos grises.

Con su puño cerrado golpeó fuertemente la madera de la puerta y sonrió complacido al escuchar el sonido de la silla cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, seguramente por el asombro con que la persona sentada se había levantado.

En pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, dando paso al rostro sorprendido de Madge Undersee. Sus ojos lucían ligeramente enrojecidos y en ellos parecía haber un atisbo de tristeza, pero no era algo que le importara precisamente; la mirada de Gale estaba atenta en el vestido azul bordado que él nunca podría costear para Posy.

Empuñó sus manos.

—¿Gal… Haw… thorne? —tartajeó ella con voz rasposa antes de aclararse la garganta. Él recorrió su cuerpo con rapidez hasta alcanzar el listón en su cabello, antes de enfocar la vista en sus orbes celestes, que centelleaban. —¿Qué se te ofrece? —completó la rubia frunciendo el ceño dándose cuenta de su escrutinio.

Él contuvo la ola de rabia que se extendía hasta sus brazos impulsándolos a moverse y arremeter con lo que tenía al frente hasta acabarlo; en su lugar dejó escapar un siseo que a ella le hizo brincar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Undersee? —masculló dando un paso al frente, un aire amenazante rodeándole.

Para su sorpresa, ella no se amedrentó y elevó la barbilla con temeridad. No dejó entrever la satisfacción que le daba su respuesta; desde el día de la Cosecha en que le contestó a su pulla, ella no se dejaba vencer las veces que la provocaba, le gustaba que no se mostrara débil y tuviera la fuerza para defenderse. Quizá por eso le gustaba meterse con ella.

—No leo mentes, Hawthorne —devolvió la ojiazul con tono sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos arrogantemente.

Gale se propuso a replicar con acritud, pero de pronto ella miró subrepticiamente a su derecha y él, de alguna forma, se sintió arrastrado al interior de la casa con tanta rapidez que ni lo vio venir.

—¿Qué! —exclamó deteniéndose asombrado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

¿Cómo una chica de cuerpo menudo era capaz de moverle de esa manera?

Se dio vuelta y la vio apoyada de palmas a la puerta, así que extendió una mano para cogerla del brazo y girarla sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Qué te ocurre!

Él la acercó tanto que sus cuerpos quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, pero la soltó cuando ella dio un respingo y comenzó a tallarse la zona donde la tenía sujeta.

Abrumado, dio un respiro, mesando sus cabellos. Nunca era tan brusco; estaba en contra de la violencia contra las mujeres, sólo que por algún motivo con ella dejaba relucir su lado más desagradable. Había algo en Madge Undersee que le hacía portarse de forma reprochable.

De verlo, su madre se avergonzaría de él. Por suerte, no estaba allí.

—Lo siento —farfulló de mala gana y ella asintió levemente, todavía acariciando su brazo. Chasqueó entonces, aún malhumorado. —¿Por qué hiciste eso! —dijo retornando al punto anterior.

Madge elevó su mano y cuando él pensó que iba a golpearle, comenzó a presionar con fuerza su índice en su pecho.

—¿Tú me preguntas por qué hice eso! —soltó en voz alta antes de reír irónicamente. —¡Eres un idiota, Gale Hawthorne! ¡Llegas a mi casa y llamas a mi puerta como si no hubiera mañana y cuando estoy tratando de evitar que te atrapen y te conviertan en Avox, se te ocurre preguntar por qué lo hago! —Exhaló medio segundo y continuó con la misma energía, hundiendo con más fuerza su dedo: —¡Allá afuera está comenzando a llegar gente del Capitolio y te expones de esa manera! ¡Incluso en mi casa podría haber grabad…

—¡No estaría aquí si no fuera por tu maldita lástima y tus estúpidas monedas! —interrumpió furiosamente al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón, librándose de la culpa y encasillándosela a ella. —¡Tu maldita caridad! —bramó apartándose de golpe el dedo que presionaba su pecho.

Ella primero lo miró con incredulidad, luego agitó su cabeza y después abrió la boca con toda la intención de responderle con ganas, pero un golpe proveniente de la parte superior de la casa, justo arriba de sus cabezas, le hizo perder el color de la cara, acallando las palabras que fuera a decirle.

Gale miró hacia el techo en el mismo segundo que la rubia pasó a su derecha y salió corriendo de la habitación con una velocidad digna de un tributo escapando durante el Baño de Sangre. Sin saber qué más hacer, el instinto le llevó a seguir sus pasos e ir recorriendo los pasillos iluminados de la mansión, sus largas piernas permitiéndole alcanzarla en las escaleras, que ella subía de tres en tres escalones, como si estuviera en una persecución.

La adrenalina, sumada a la curiosidad, le imposibilitaba detenerse, así que veía cómo las partes de la casa desaparecían rápidamente de su campo de visión, mientras ascendían hasta el tercer piso de la propiedad, desde donde provenían los gemidos que se escuchaban desde el nivel anterior a ese.

—¡NOOOOOOO! —La voz sonó tan aterrada, al punto que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gale, preguntándose qué ocasionaba semejante temor. —¡Maysilee! ¡Levántate! ¡Muévete!

Hubo un grito de dolor y luego sollozos, que no pararon hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar donde los sonidos eran más claros.

Era la habitación más apartada de la escalera, al final del pasillo, el cual estaba iluminado tenuemente, y la sensación que daba junto a los gemidos de la persona dentro, era temible, aunque más era la pena que transmitía el lugar.

—¡Hermana! ¡Por favor! —llamaba la voz dentro, que indudablemente pertenecía a una mujer.

¿Quién era?

Madge estaba como una estatua frente a la puerta, tragaba saliva repetidamente con la perilla en su mano, debatiéndose entre abrir o no, lo que hizo con suma delicadeza, aunque sus hombros se notaban tensos.

Gale la vio adentrarse al dormitorio en penumbras tan diligentemente como si sus dudas iniciales se hubieran recordó los rumores que corrían en todo el Distrito, especialmente en el Quemador; rumores que hablaban acerca de la esposa loca del Alcalde. ¿Podía ser cierto?

Se quedó quieto bajo el quicio de la puerta ajustando la visión del interior con la ayuda de la iluminación proveniente del pasillo. Pudo vislumbrar a la rubia dirigiéndose hacia un cuerpo menudo que yacía en el suelo sujetando su cabeza con los cabellos rubios, casi blancos, esparcidos sobre la madera del piso.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Madge en voz queda, audible para su oído de cazador, inclinándose para arrodillarse junto a la mujer, cuyo llanto se redujo al escuchar la dulce voz de la rubia.

—¿Maysilee?

Una vez pronunciadas las palabras, la hija del Alcalde se encogió, pero colocó sus manos en las sienes de su madre para darle un masaje. —¿Maysilee? ¿Estás aquí? —susurró en voz lastimera la enferma, alzando su rostro con dificultad para colocar la palma de su mano en el pómulo de la menor, que acarició los cabellos despeinados de su madre con cuidado—. ¿Estás viva?

—Aq-quí… es-toy —murmuró Madge con voz quebrada. —No te-mas… Estoy con-tigo. —Continuó acariciando los cabellos rubios para acallar los sollozos de la mujer, que trataba de abrazarla sin éxito, a causa de la falta de fuerzas.

La escena caló hondo en la mente de Gale, que nunca creyó posible ver a Madge Undersee en semejantes circunstancias. Era como si la madre se tratara de la hija y no viceversa, mientras una consolaba a la otra, ésta contenía el llanto que sin duda la situación le provocaba.

Ninguna hija debía pasar por algo así. Suficiente era lo que ocurrió con la mamá de Katniss cuando su esposo murió.

—Vas a estar bien, cariño. Hoy hay de las fresas que tanto te gustan —musitó la aludida y alzó la mirada cruzándose con la suya, se notaba angustiada y apesadumbrada a la vez. —Vete —ordenó con la firmeza que podía juntar. —Deja las monedas donde quieras y vete —pidió de nueva cuenta antes de inclinarse a besar la coronilla de su madre, murmurando palabras ininteligibles en lo que parecía una forma de consuelo.

Él asintió para sí, apartándose de la puerta en silencio, comprendiendo que en algún momento su enfado contra ella se había esfumado, y que de mantenerse, no sentía ánimos de manifestar. El asunto adolecía frente a lo que pasaba dentro de los aposentos. Casi, _casi_ , podía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Entonces, cuando no llevaba ni un metro recorrido, una dulce voz llegó hasta sus oídos, tan suave y melodiosa que, a su parecer, ni siquiera la voz de Katniss podía igualársele en emoción, transmitía tanto sentimiento que se detuvo a escucharla mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta. Madge entonaba una vieja canción de cuna de la Veta que su madre cantaba noche con noche a Posy, como alguna vez hizo con él y sus hermanos; con cada frase que pronunciaba, el movimiento del cuerpo entre sus brazos se reducía, mientras el de ella comenzaba a temblar por el llanto contenido, irrumpiendo la canción de poco a poco, hasta que la mujer mayor cayó dormida y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

Algo en la imagen de Gale sobre Madge cambió en ese instante; sólo le bastó ver caer la compostura de alguien tan fuerte como la rubia, para darse cuenta que _ella no era el enemigo_ ni tan privilegiada como lo creía, ella igual sufría, como todos, pero nadie lo sabía, y si lo pensaban, no se imaginaba a qué magnitud. Como él, eran ciegos; la catalogaban a ella y su familia como parte del Capitolio, cuando ellos eran otras marionetas que Snow manejaba a su antojo.

 _Aunque tal vez era peor_ , estando en la mira siempre.

Lentamente avanzó hasta ella y, tomándola por sorpresa, con suavidad apartó el cuerpo de su madre, cogiéndola en brazos para devolverla a la cama, donde Madge se apresuró a arroparla maternalmente, habiéndose parado en algún momento. Su madre era tan liviana que se imaginaba sus comidas eran tan frugales como las de la Veta, pese a que sus posibilidades económicas eran diferentes.

Siguió a la ojiazul a la puerta. Ambos salieron silenciosos del dormitorio, y aunque ella secaba su rostro una y otra vez, las lágrimas permanecían cayendo, obstinadas en no ser ignoradas.

—Y-yy-oo —hipó Madge mirándolo de reojo con los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión destrozada antes de agachar el rostro para ocultarlo con sus rubios cabellos. A él le recordó a Posy cuando se lastimaba y no podía evitar llorar del escozor de la herida, aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte para que no la trataran como la bebé que siempre sería a los ojos de todos; cualquier intento que hacía no funcionaba, su hermanita terminaba refugiándose en sus brazos desahogándose de su dolor.

Así que por una razón sus miembros reaccionaron antes que su cabeza, e hizo algo inesperado hasta para él…Dio un paso hacia Madge para rodearla con sus brazos y apoyarla en su pecho, como si de Posy se tratara.

—¿Ga…

—Chis —susurró haciendo círculos en su espalda, sintiendo el temblor que acompañaba a sus sollozos. Ella podía ser tan fuerte, pero en este momento era tan frágil que no podía más que sostenerla y dejarle liberar la pena que la afligía.

Entre ellos no había nada que se asimilara a amistad, mas era perfectamente visible que ella necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y no había nadie más; asimismo, se sentía en deuda por la forma en la que la había tratado ese día (o todos los otros). Únicamente veía que en esa enorme casa a Madge le hacía falta una persona en la que descansar sobre su hombro, y no la tenía.

Estaba ella sola.

Inclinó su cabezaacariciando los cabellos rubios que caían sobre el hombro de Madge y en sus fosas nasales sintió el olor de un champú de lavanda, que le hizo sonreír pensando en el bosque. Podía no agradarle, pero algo en ella le recordó lo que más le gustaba, de una forma en que Katniss no lo hacía. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de la rubia como para sentir su fragancia; lamentablemente o no, la llevaría memorizada a partir de entonces, principalmente cuando estuviera rodeado del olor a carbón y sudor, en las minas.

Inspiró de nueva cuenta sin dejar de confortarla.

Más adelante, cuando varios minutos transcurrieron, el llanto se debilitó y ella se liberó de sus brazos.

—Gra… gracias —pronunció con voz rasposa Madge, evitando su mirada.

La observó recordando cuando llegó por la mañana con las fresas, así como hacía un rato; en la primera ocasión se notaba ausente, y en la siguiente su rostro denotaba llanto, algo tenía ese día precisamente.

Gale asintió sin decir palabra. De cualquier manera, no era bueno con ellas. Era un estratega, que actuaba con base a sus planes, y en esa cuestión se le escapaba la forma en la que proceder; las veces que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, algo malo sucedía.

Suficiente era que la hubiera abrazado (de lo cual estaba sorprendido).

Se encaminaron a las escaleras no entablando conversación alguna. De forma indiferente el veía la decoración del interior de la casa, ausente de la calidez que caracterizaba a la suya, aunque la temperatura fuera agradable; le recordaba cuando en una clase del colegio les hablaron de los museos antes de los Días Oscuros, que en otros Distritos recreaban como salones de la fama para sus vencedores; era un sitio lúgubre, cada objeto estaba colocado a la perfección y todos los espacios mostraban un aspecto pulcro, sólo las huellas de sus botas rompían ese esquema.

Aquél edificio no era un hogar, no había memorias o muestra de que algún alma habitara allí, era un espacio construido para admirar y complacer a la vista. La sensación de estar atrapado era peor que abajo, en las minas, aunque por lo menos en ellas el sonido de los picos y las voces de sus compañeros llenaban el silencio. Le parecía vacío.

Toda la casa representaba un acto más de la ridícula obra escrita por Snow.

Y para completar una escena, en el fondo del salón un blanco piano se lucía en todo su esplendor, dispuesto estratégicamente para el disfrute del público.

Lo pensó así al momento en que llegaron a la cocina, en más tiempo del que les tomó dejarla.

—No me fijé en el monto que te di por las fresas —aclaró ella señalando el cuenco en el centro de la mesa, donde las frutas se encontraban colocadas. No sabía por qué, pero a Gale eso ya no le parecía tan importante. Simplemente introdujo su mano en su bolsillo con el objeto de sacar el dinero de sobra, que dejó en la palma de ella.

A pesar de su inmensurable orgullo, era una certeza que tenía que pedirle perdón por su exabrupto; sin embargo, sabía que si se disculpaba, la incomodaría, y lo más probable es que no le creyera sus buenas intenciones. Ni siquiera él lo haría. Lo que acababa de suscitarse era…

Sentía curiosidad, por supuesto, sólo que se mordería la lengua para abstenerse de preguntar. Viviendo en Panem, te acostumbrabas a callar la mayor parte de las cosas que pensabas, a menos que dentro de ti tuvieras ardiera un fuego que esperaba el momento exacto para expandirse y destruir todo a su paso.

Lo que le llevó a la situación actual.

Tensó la mandíbula con preguntas corriéndole por la cabeza.

¿Qué causaba eso en su madre? ¿Desde cuándo era así? ¿No tenía cura? ¿Quién era Maysilee?

—Puedes hacerlo —habló ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Gale le dedicó una mirada interrogante. —Preguntar —agregó Madge dejando el dinero en la superficie de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él frunció el ceño, ¿tan transparente era?

—Aprendes a saber qué busca la gente de ti —explicó Madge y dio un suspiro resignado, para después tomar asiento, señalando cortésmente el sitio libre al otro lado de la mesa. Su pose casi era de soltura, pero en sus labios podías adivinar la rigidez a la que estaba sujeta; claro, si el observador era avezado en esas minucias.

—¿No hay alguien más en casa? —preguntó Gale estúpidamente ignorando la invitación, permaneciendo inmóvil en su sitio. Por supuesto que no lo había, dudaba que de estar alguien más, su presencia hubiera sido bien recibida, o la escena anterior no habría pasado desapercibida.

No obstante, pese a que su objetivo no fue ese, sirvió para hacer reír a Madge en voz baja. Fue extraño escuchar el sonido de su risa, dado que nunca se había presentado estando ambos reunidos.

Sin darse cuenta, la comisura de su boca se elevó sutilmente.

—Hoy es el día libre de las personas que trabajan en la casa —comentó ella jugueteando con sus dedos como si estuviesen sobre las teclas del piano, dejando de verle. —Los que están organizando el Festival están fuera, y en unos días arribarán los huéspedes del Capitolio. Mi padre… él está en el Edificio de Justicia.

 _Estoy completamente sola_ , parecía decir a gritos, en opinión de Gale. Y lo más triste era que pasaba la celebración de la temporada en solitud.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos; en realidad ya había transcurrido suficiente tiempo estando juntos en el mismo sitio sin él lanzándole desafíos e insultos directos a la yugular. Su interacción había pasado de indiferente a defensiva, y ahora tomaba un nuevo rumbo que ninguno de los sabía cómo manejar.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —cuestionó él educadamente sin moverse de su sitio. Ahora sí se sentía incómodo, no sabía realmente cómo responder a las circunstancias, ambos era conscientes de su falta de familiaridad en el pasado, en el presente.

Era curioso que llevaran años haciendo intercambios y que coincidieran en la amistad con Katniss, pero que no fueran precisamente amigos, apenas conocidos.

—Puede pasar días en cama… —Su mirada cerúlea se perdió en la distancia. — Por las jaquecas… La medicina, el morphling, sirve para amainar el dolor temporalmente; eventualmente vuelve.

Madge suspiró abatida.

—Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria… —reflexionó en voz alta—. Empeora durante los Juegos y el Festival de la Cosecha. Se pone _así_ …

—¿Por qué? —preguntó llevado por la curiosidad, aunque nada le preparó para la respuesta.

—Le hace recordar cuando mi tía Maysilee, su gemela, fue tributo durante los Juegos del Hambre —expresó Madge con tristeza. —Mi voz es igual a la suya —agregó en un murmullo muy bajo que por poco pasó desapercibido para Gale, a pesar de que él se había quedado congelado con primera frase.

Rememoró sus propias palabras.

 _Tú no irás al Capitolio_.

Su familia, por mucho que formara parte de los privilegiados del Distrito, no permaneció intacta.

 _¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener?_

Prim sólo tuvo una y fue escogida.

Nadie estaba a salvo del Capitolio.

Le costaba admitir que todo lo que pensaba de ella era mentira. Toda su estancia en la casa del Alcalde debía borrarla de su cabeza, comenzaba a afectarle. Chocaba con sus creencias, ponía en tela de juicio lo que él consideraba cierto.

Madge Undersee no era alguien a quien pudiera tener en consideración, principalmente a ella no. Era imprescindible que fuera una presuntuosa y detestable joven, una persona fácil de odiar, indigna de agradar.

 _"Ella sólo es reservada"_ , le respondía Catnip cuando cuestionaba su amistad.

 _Tenía_ que salir de ahí.

Carraspeó.

—Debo irme.

Madge asintió entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Sé precavido cuando salgas, hay Agentes de la Paz, evita ir por la derecha —instruyó mecánicamente.

La valerosa chica de hacía una hora estaba ausente, y esa faceta no le gustaba, carecía de toda emoción, como si lo que pasara a su alrededor no la perturbara. Se mantenía impertérrita. No era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero le desagradaba lo que había descubierto de la adolescente receptora de sus ataques, lo que eso le provocaba.

No obstante, sí conocía una parte de lo que saberlo le causaba. Se sentía afortunado; tenía tan poco en un sentido, pero en otro era rico, cuando con ella no era así. Su privilegiado status y su dinero no le garantizaban nada, más que la soledad.

El problema era que no podría volver a verla sin pensar en lo que había visto; por lo menos no si no quería que en sus ojos descubriera lo que él más odiaba.

Se negaba a sentir lástima por Madge Undersee, aunque la mereciera; era horrible saberse objeto de ella y por tanto no lo haría.

Quería odiarla, seguirla detestando. Más se cuestionaba si alguna vez podría volver a hacerlo.

Estaba tan confundido.

—No sé si pueda conseguir fresas en un tiempo —dijo como despedida abriendo la puerta, sin saber qué decir. El aire del exterior enfrió su rostro devolviéndolo a su realidad.

Vio un amago de sonrisa en los labios de Madge.

—Lo sé —respondió ella antes de que él cerrara.

Antes de irse, observó a través de la ventana.

Ella permanecía en su propio mundo.

Ese mundo que acababa de mostrarse ante sus ojos.

Inclinó su cabeza tomando el camino de la izquierda, aunque tardase más en llegar a su casa. Quizá una caminata le serviría para refrescar su mente.

Además, todo ese ambiente festivo debería servir para la tarea.

* * *

Desde aquél día, Gale le dedicaba uno que otro pensamiento a Madge Undersee cuando su cabeza no estaba infestada de responsabilidades, frustraciones y decepciones girando en torno a su familia y a Katniss —la _prometida_ del panadero—; momentos como cuando se encontraba en la Pradera el día de la bienvenida de los amantes favoritos de Panem, el domingo en que su amiga sugirió que huyeran… o esa misma noche.

Acababa de volver de la casa de los Everdeen después de la convalecencia tras sus azotes, y su espalda le dolía a horrores, pues odiaba los efectos que le producía la medicina, el estado somnoliento y aletargado en que le mantenía; prefería aguantar sus heridas a paliar su dolor volviéndose dependiente a esa cosa producida por el Capitolio. Por otro lado, regresaría a las minas pronto.

La razón de dedicarle un minuto de su tiempo a Madge Undersee, antes de dormir, era tratar de resolver el enigma que era ella.

— _Morphling_ —susurró pensativo cuando el ronquido de Vick rompió la paz de esa noche fría, que servía de bálsamo para su dolor.

¿Por qué arriesgaría ella su vida para dárselo, cuando su madre lo necesitaba más?

Una vez que supo el nombre de la medicina, no tenía que ser muy listo para imaginar de quién provenía, y la respuesta de Prim había llenado el espacio en blanco que había quedado, de cómo fue que tuvo acceso a ella aquella noche.

Según su lógica sólo podía ser una cosa.

—Deuda —pronunció suavemente acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, bajo la cual descansaba su brazo izquierdo.

El único motivo por el que Madge saldría en medio de una tormenta para ofrecerle una cara medicina, era una deuda por su compañía ese día.

Sin embargo, en su opinión, no estaban a mano. Ella había hecho mucho más por él, que él por ella, y debía hacérselo saber.

Lo haría cuando le agradeciera, se dijo dando un bostezo al caer sus párpados.

Por extraña razón, el saber que la vería después de semanas, le produjo una sensación agradable que lo indujo a un sueño libre de pesadillas.

Pero eso era algo de lo que él nunca sería consciente y que tampoco admitiría.

Sólo se trataba de Madge Undersee.

La amiga de la mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

La hija del Alcalde de su Distrito.

La joven devota a una madre que su hermana perdida hacía recordar.

La chica de las fresas.

Era _Undersee_ , a quien nunca alcanzaría a comprender.

Era aquella que en medio de las llamas se fue, sin poder ofrecer respuestas.

Ni oportunidad de saldar una deuda que llevaría en su mente hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Esto es lo primero que tengo del universo, y estar en el foro me sirvió para animarme, ahí juzgan qué tal lo he hecho. Siempre, siempre, estoy abierta a recibir opiniones, tomatazos o lo que sea que gusten enviar en un pequeño review.**_

Cat-Zetyblack, ojalá que este regalo te haya gustado, traté de plasmar tu idea lo mejor que pude, que realmente me pareció muy interesante. Yo también me preguntaba cómo sería si Gale se enfrentara a la realidad de la vida de Madge. Como has podido leer, no utilicé el romance, creo que no se adecuaba mucho en esta ocasión, tal vez estés de acuerdo conmigo o no. No obstante, espero que disfrutaras leer el oneshot que he hecho con mucho esfuerzo; ansío conocer tu opinión. De la manera más sincera, te deseo unas felices fiestas y un maravilloso comienzo de año 2016.

 **Pasen una época bonita todos y reciban el 2016 escribiendo en su agenda, no haciendo propósitos. Que estén de lo mejor.**

 **Se me cuidan, Karo.**


End file.
